Maratel Spellsong
Appearance Maratel is a pale, slender young woman with lightly tinted fel-green eyes and meticulously kept russet-red hair. Her lips and nails are almost always painted a ruby red. She has no real muscle tone to speak of, as she is more concerned about keeping her skin soft than manual labor which she prefers to find others to do for her. Although now she has means to stay well-fed she doesn't allow herself to go overboard as her appearance might even be a greater point of pride for her than her music. She carries herself with an aloof grace with a glint of mischief in her eyes. She appears to be a bit of a klutz at times, but not at others, so maybe it's all an act? She has a sort of sing-song voice, when she giggles it sounds like wind chimes, and her laugh is nearly musical. Personality Maratel is a bit on the bubbly side and quite friendly. Not at all stuck up like some of her kind she has at times even been known to play the fool just to make someone's day a bit brighter. Given the abrupt end to her childhood she sometimes acts very much like a child, especially when experiencing something new. Her still young age and having to focus on surviving means she frequently gets lost in conversations dealing with history or far-away places. If she is given the chance, she is eager to learn about such things however and is quite attentive, trying to imagine the great stories she is told. History At the beginning of the Third War, she lost her parents and was left with two younger brothers that she needed to support. She did what she could to survive and provide for her siblings. This includes some skills she isn't proud of and doesn't talk about such as pick pocketing, burglary, assassination and likely many more. Now free to pursue her life as her own she intends to make the most of it and is certainly not against manipulation to get her way if that's the only recourse. She seems to always some sort of instrument with her, either wind or string. She was given a flute by someone who took pity on the girl that was begging for food for her brothers as a way to hopefully cheer her up. Due to her mother singing to her to calm her when she was a child, she took to the instrument almost immediately and she began to notice that she could manipulate the emotions of others with her music. She could cause friends to feel stronger and foes to feel lethargic and sad. She began to perform on the streets of Silvermoon and entice anyone in ear-shot to come give her coin, and sometimes jewelry and things she could sell or exchange for food. As she began to become stronger with the arcane magics she learned to control them directly in order to protect herself and her younger brothers. In addition to music she learned to cook and make clothing for her brothers and still sometimes makes her own clothing just to relax herself. The materials and patterns have become more elaborate than the simple garments she used to make from whatever material she could get a hold of, more-often by theft than purchase. To her, the arts of magic are commonplace, it's technology that seems strange and wondrous to her, not something the simple girl from a fishing village could afford. As a bard she is more inclined to use words, mannerisms, comedy or music to diffuse a situation, and has at multiple occasions been hired as a diplomat due to her friendly nature and appealing appearance. She has also done work as a spy, as many never expect the bard to be listening to their conversations, and especially aren't aware that she's coaxing their secrets from them with her song. As much as she would prefer to stay out of any fighting with the return of the Legion and the deaths of her brothers at the hand of the demons she has started to hone her skills to better protect herself since she has no-one but herself anymore. She has also decided that she will do what she can to keep other little ones from having to go through the same things she did. With a small village gifted her from a brief marriage prior to the recent legion invasion and now the restoration of her house through an arrangement that was to lead to marriage but sadly never happened thanks to the events at Heartwood, she is able to begin to rebuild her life, but now is it too late?Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Mages Category:First Light